Artemis and The Seer
by EKelly19
Summary: This is mostly about my OC, and her finally going too the surface. She is human, blind, but can see. It is explained. Her best friend is Holly, and she has a vision of the future, with her, and a pale boy with blue eyes, and raven hair... After TEC and both parents are fine, and no memories. His parents want him to go and socialize. He meets a blind girl at the Dublin mall... RateT
1. Chapter 1 New Visions

**Artemis and the seer are sponsored by someone in some country. I own the seer (can't spoil) and the upcoming plot. Please review; even if anonymous or small, I just want anything! R&R = Quicker updates. First Chapter! He we goooooo!**

Ch1: New Visions…

My name is, well I don't remember, but that happens a lot. I am a seer. I'm blind. But I can see, but the future. The LepReconForce helps me with my visions. They found me when I was seven. I am the only human in all of haven that lives here. I remember when the LEP first found me. Holly Short was her name. I couldn't remember anything, and I was scared. I was huddled in the corner, crying. Holly was on a mission to find a troll. She walked right passed me. Well, she flew. I saw her. I felt her there. I can't see. She looked at me and I blinked, staring at her. She froze. She brought me to Haven; after they found out I was a seer. I rarely get visions anymore. It's nice though. Everything is different shades of color, as if they are living. Holly says it's "Inferred Vision". But I know it's different. I _see_ but I don't. When I have visions, I'm sometimes other people, or in their heads, or my own future. When I know a vision is coming, I hear what some call a 'white noise' and a migraine. Holly is my only friend. But, the past years, she has been sort of sad. I don't know why though. One day, she mumbled, crying to herself quietly. When I tried to comfort her, she said it was his 17th birthday. I don't know what that meant, but I still hugged her. Then I had vision. I was Holly. She was flying away from a large manor. Then, another memory. She was with a boy. A Human, and she hugged him! Then, in a tower. A large one. Then, and evil name. Spiro. Holly sobbed once more. I snapped back from her mind. Was that boy 17? I tried to remember. Blue eyes, raven hair. "_Well,"_ I thought, "_He is hot. I guess…"  
_

So that was a bit of what is leading up. I am eighteen now, and I guessing so is Mr. Blue eyes. I still don't know Holly's past, but she my friend, so I won't poke. Either way, today is my birthday! So I'm going to celebrate! And I'm 18! Commander Root says I can go to the surface! I saw Holly. I ran over to her and she smiled, then I hugged her really hard.

"Alright, alright!" She cackled. "Let's get last conformation then we can go. Are you ready?" Holly said. I grinned. As if, I've been waiting for years! What new senses, and feelings, and visions!

"I can't wait!" I squealed.

"Good and I'm your pilot. Just tell Root we are going now."

"Alright Holly! Since when did you become Ms. Rules?" I laughed. She frowned, and then laughed. I took out a tablet. Well, it's a high tech Mini phone-watch. Lots of useful apps. LEP only though. Heartbeat, vitals, and even a morph. When LEP goes to surface, they need a disguise. I sent a message to Root. In the top corner, the light went green. "Yes, let's go! C'mon! I yelled. She laughed.

"Alright, Jay, we're going." _Jay. My name, Jamie. How could I forget...? I really need some air. **Real **air."_

I sat in the co-pilot spot on the shuttle.

_I never thought till know, cause I never liked a boy. But do I look good? Wait! I have an idea!_

_Memories. Holly has memories of me! _

"Holly, before we leave, I need to ask you something."

"Yea Jay?"

"I want to see umm, how I look. But though your memories. Can I try?" I blushed.

"Two things, why, and will it fry my brain?" She said to me. I shook my head, and put my hands to her temples. Noise and pain incoming! Dreams beware! I looked at myself. I can see in others minds. I like it that way. Black neat hair, check. Freaky white eyes check. _I like them_. I heard Holly think. Anyway! 6" height, check. Pale skin, check. _Holly, would any boy be interested in me?_

_That's what this is about!? _Holly thought.

_I...Umm…Yes…_

_I'm surprised, Jay. Have you not seen the elf boys looking at you daily?_ Holly thought-laughed.

_WHAT!? Really? Thought it was 'cause I'm human. Not because I looked good._

_You kidding, I've been jealous for years!_

_Really? You get me ready every morning! We live together! I'd rather be ugly than you be jealous. But, you know of any cute boys my age?_ _Foaly says you do._

_WELL, FOALY DOSN"T KNOW WHAT HE IS TALKING ABOUT! _She mind-screamed.

My sight stopped. I breathed.

"What the heck Holly!? Screaming like that and you will have brain damage!"

"Jay," She started, her voice a pain toned whisper. "Some things should be left a secret."

"Holly I have a qqquesti-!" I screamed in pain. This one is a future, I think. I saw that boy again, with the blue eyes, and me sitting with him. We were at that house, well, manor I saw. I was having fun, than it died down, and w-we kissed? I stuttered, and then it ended. I came back to Holly again.

"New vision?" She said quietly.

"Yes, and you have the answer." I said.

"What do you mean? What did you see?"

"Before you freeze and not say anything, all I want is a name. Okay Holly? Swear on Frond's Grave?"

"Fine! Fine! Just tell me." She said.

"A boy, about my age, blue eyes, pale skin. Who is he?" Holly smiled sadly.

"He was a-a friend. Smart boy, named Artemis Fowl. Your only information. But, let's go!"

"Holly, Floor it. I can't wait any longer! C'mon! I want to go to a mall, and a movie, and a book store, and a school and…"

**Is it still to small? I gotta plan out my chapters, but hey! I'm new! Now press that whatever the hell colored button and review! Like my OC? I got the whole seer thing off of The Dragonborn's Servant: Lydia. Something like that is the title. Jay will give you a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Date?

**Alright! All other FF on HIATUS. Sorry! Except for you're a Whaaaat. Yep, I'm not a 40 year old adult, therefore not Eoin Colfer. **

"Artemis, let's have a talk." Father said. He sat down, and his prosthetic leg creaked. "Your 18 in a week or so, yes?" I nodded. _I don't like where this is going. What? I need to get married? Please. I'm only 18._

"September First, Father, and please, I have important business to get to."

"Exactly the point, son. Just stop, all the business all the mind games. Socialize. Tell you what, you can do whatever you want for three months, if-…"

"Anything father! What?"_ This would bring our gold stocks by a mile!_

"I want you to go to the mall, buy some real clothes, and," He coughed. "I want you to get a date. Nothing big." My mouth gaped.

"Father, you must be joking. PLEASE tell me you are joking." I said desperately._ A date? Anything but that. Who else is as special as I am? 18 year old criminal mastermind. What person would want to date me anyway?_

"Sorry, Artemis, and Butler will not be with you, but bring some sort of non-lethal protection."

"When father?" I asked_. Please don't be the ball this weekend._

"Go to the mall today. Bring your date to the ball this weekend. Now, I must go." He stood up. Then I thought of something.

"Father, I don't know how to dance!" I said.

"Artemis, just follow her lead. Or ask her help." He said, and then walked away.

I groaned. _Thanks IQ, real help. I can't dance? Shoot. Not like I'll find anybody anyway. Just have to say that before my business trip, and our family dance, don't you father? He probably planned this. The ball isn't even exciting. Just dancing most of the time. Then food and they retire for the night to our guest rooms in the manor. Well, better get going to get this over with._

"Butler, I assume my Father has told you of my trip?" The Eurasian man nodded. "And that I will be driving there? Alone?" He tensed, but handed me my cell phone. And a small blade. No wait, small laser designator/blade/tazer/sonic grenade, how could I forget? "Thank you Butler, but you have the day off."

"I don't like it Artemis, but if you need me, call. Oh, and I think you're gonna want jeans for a date." He said with a wink. "I'll call Juliet, she'll help you pick new clothes." I nodded, and left to the Fowl Bentley. In fact, I have a Ford Mustang Cobra Jet,_ why not for a change? _I am trying to get a date. I heard Juliet squeal from inside. She ran to the side of the car, sat down and kept giggling. "Is something funny?" I asked, irritated.

"Yea, the thought of you on a date." She said, still laughing though it.

"And the last time you had a date?" I said coldly. She stopped laughing.

"Drive stupid, I don't have all day." Sigh. This is going to be a long day. I pulled up to Dublin's mall. I got out, and already, I could feel stares on me. Four or five girls looked at me. Then Juliet got out of the car, and the stares were gone. _Maybe going around a mall with a woman to date a different one wasn't my best idea. Wait! It was Butler's. Let's see. Shades, check. Only pair of jeans I have? Check. White V-neck T-Shirt? Check. I think I look good. I grinned. Even Juliet is staring. This might just be fun. Think of it as a challenge. Flirt once with every cute girl you meet. Not too hard is it?_

"Juliet, don't go crazy just a couple of outfits. And something big for the ball, but not crazy. And when I say crazy-…"

"I get it Artemis. Go find a date, stupid. Oh and text me if you need advice." I nodded and gave her a wink. Then I walked away. Alright, I have an hour till lunch. Find a date, then bring her lunch? Sounds good. As I strolled around, I saw Juliet once or twice, but that was it. I saw one girl looking at jewelry. She looked at me, and I (regrettably of course) mouthed call me. The girl smiled. I gave her a wink and kept walking. I saw a blonde coming over from some shopping store and she tripped. I helped her up, and gave her the bags she dropped.

"Thanks. Sorry I got in your way though. My name's Izzy. Pleased to meet you." Izzy said. I smiled. Then bowed.

"At your service milady." She giggled. "Now, I must be going."

"Wait! I have something for you." She pulled out a paper, and wrote her number down.

"Call me." She said. My phone buzzed as I walked away. _From: Juliet B, Nice one! :D_. I looked around, then saw Juliet. She gave me a wink, and I kept walking. I gotta find someone else. She wasn't my type, I could feel it. Wait, what is my type? I guess someone energetic, and always cheerful. That would make me happy. _If only if only…_ And suddenly, I got shoved to the ground. I opened my eyes, looked around, and saw another girl on the floor. _People love to trip don't they?_ I groaned, and then got up. I went over and helped the girl up. She looked at me. Well, I think, but she was blind. No eye color. Weird. But respectful.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." She said in a quite soft voice.

"I see." I cringed. She felt it.

"And I don't." She started to walk away, and she limped.

"Hey! Wait!" I said catching up to her. She turned around.

"What? What do you want?" She slowly growled.

"Hey, I'm sorry I tripped you, let me help you to a chair." I said. She sighed.

"Alright. Can you bring me to the waterfall? I like it there." I smiled. Liking her already. As we sat down, she looked at me. "Sorry, I don't deal with pain very well. My name's Jamie, but everyone calls me Jay.

"My name is Artemis, nice to meet you." She froze. _Really? Just the name now?_ "Is there something wrong?" I said puzzled.

"Smart boy…" She breathed, barely a whisper. I blinked. "Um… Did you drive here, or can someone pick you up?" I said.

"Nope, I'm stuck here all day." _Sweet! _

"Did you eat?" I asked. She seemed angry.

"NO, I DIDN'T BUT I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! She yelled. I cringed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, quite scared of her next reaction. She shook her head, and brought her knees to her chest, and started to cry. I moved closer.

"Jay, what's wrong?" I said as softly as I could.

"I can't find my friend, and she's my only way home, and-and…" She kept on sobbing. "And this is the worst birthday ever." _Poor girl. Wait! I have an idea!_ I stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute Jay." She looked up, then nodded.

"You'll come back right? You won't leave me hear?"

"I promise that I'll be back. Just five minutes." Get her a gift. Something quick. I called Juliet. I explained my situation.

"What should I get her? I don't know what to get!" I said to Juliet.

"Something small, maybe a bracelet, or a ring or a necklace would be good. And get her food! Jeez man! Stat!" She said.

"Okay, see you." I said. I hung up. I grabbed and bought a pretzel. A necklace? I ran to the Jewelry store. I saw a silver necklace, with a tag that said _engrave_. Okay. I went to the woman at the counter and asked if I could to the inscription. She said yes, and I wrote down something on it. I put the money on the table, yelled keep the change, and ran back to Jamie. She was stilled huddled up.

"Back, I got you a pretzel." I said. Jay smiled.

"Thank you Artemis. I am really hungry."

"No problem. So, what brings you here on your birthday?" I said with a small nudge. _I'll give it to her soon…_

"Well…"


End file.
